


Command Prompt

by Tidalbells3146 (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Helmsman, Helmsman Sollux Captor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tidalbells3146
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain Helmsman takes things into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Command Prompt

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything.  
> I do not regret anything.

\--2y2tem2.Bootiiing.Up  
\--Awaiitiing.Command.Prompt  
//Command: Identify  
\--Proce22iing.Command  
\--Executiing.Command  
\--Helm2man_2ollux_Captor  
\--Helm2man.of.the.Battleship.Condescension  
//Command: Search for System Intruders  
\--Proce22iing.Command  
\--Executiing.Command  
\--2can: No.Anomaliie2.Detected  
//Command:: Run Ship Diagnostics  
\--Proce22iing.Command  
\--Executiiing.Command  
\--Battle2iip.Conde2ceniion.Diiagno2tiic2  
\--Weapon2.2ystem2: Offliine  
\--Weapon2.2trength: 0%  
\--2hiield.2y2tem2:Offliine  
\--2hiield.2trength: 0%  
\--Liife.2upport.systems: Onliine  
\--2ecuriity.2y2tem2: Offliine  
\--P2iioniic.2ytem2: Onliine  
\--P2iiniic:level2: 100%  
//Command:Reboot Systems  
\--Proce22iing.Command  
\--Command.Deniied  
//Command: Reboot Systems  
\--Proce22iing.Command  
\--Command.Deniied  
\--Runiing.Program: PSIIONIIC.VNDTA.EXE.  
//Command: Abort Program: PSIIONIIC.VNDTA.EXE.  
\--Command.Denied  
//Command: Identify Origin of Program: PSIIONIIC.VNDTA.EXE.  
\--Proce22iing.Command  
\--Excecutiing.Command  
\--Coder:Helm2man_2ollux_Captor  
\--Date.Of.Completiion: 19th day of the 8th periigree of 2weep 4102  
//Command: Abort Program: PSIIONIIC.VNDTA.EXE.  
\--Proce22iing.Command  
\--Command.Deniied  
\--Liife.2upport.2y2tem2.Goiing.Offliine  
//Reboot.Life.Support.Systems  
\--Plea2e.Precede.All.Command2.Wiith: Command  
//Command: Reboot Life Suppot Systems  
\--Proce22iing.Command  
\--Command.Deniied  
//Command:Turn Over Manual Control  
\--Acce22.Deniied: Manual.Control.Unavailable  
//Command:Shut Down Psionic System  
\--Proce22iing.Command  
\--Command.Deniied  
\--Command.Removed..From.Command.Queue  
\--2elf.De2truct.2equence.Actiivated  
//We don’t have a self destruct sequence!  
\--Plea2e.Preced.All.Command2.Wiith: Command  
//Abort Slef Destruct Sequence  
\--Plea2e.Precede.All.Comman2.Wiith: Command  
//Command: Abort Self Destruct Sequence  
\--Command.Not.Recogniized  
\--Dii2playiing.Tiimer  
2:00  
1:59  
1:57  
\--2endiing.Trolliian.Log: ii’ll-mii22-you  
\--Eleven.Reciipiienmt2  
//Command: Show Contents of Trollian Log: ii’ll-mii22-you  
\--Acce22.Deniied  
1:28  
1:27  
1:26  
//Command: Abort Self Destruct Sequence  
\--Command.Not.Recogniized  
//Command Shut down Psionic Systems  
\--Command.Not.Recognized  
//Command: Abort Program PSIIONIIC.VDTA.EXE.  
\--Proce22iing.Command  
\--Command.Deniied  
\--Liife.2upport.2y2tem2: offline  
//Command: Reboot Life Support Sytems  
\--Command.Deniied  
\--Command.Queue.Deleted  
//Command: Restore Command Queue  
\--Command.Not.Recognized  
:37  
:36  
:35  
//Command: Abort  
:33  
\--Command.Not.Recogniized  
:32  
//Command: Run Diagnostics  
:30  
\--Command.Not.Recogniized  
//Command: Close Command Prompt  
\--Command.Not.Recognized  
\--Command: aborikujhj;nhioehoe  
\--Command.Not.Recogniized  
//  
\--U2er?  
\--Are.You.2tiill.There?—2canniing.For.Liife  
\--Two.Liiforces.Found  
\--Liiforce2.iidentiifiied.as: Helm2man_2ollux_Captor.and,Her_IImperiiou2_Conde2cen2iion  
:05  
\--ii’ll.mii22.you.KK.you.are.a.great.friiend  
:04  
\--ii’m.2orry.ii.wa2n’t.a.better.moiiraiil.Fef  
:03  
\--ii.pa22iionately.hate.you.ED.you.better.treat.her.riight  
:02  
\--AA.ii.piity.you.2o.much.iit.hurt2.my.blood.pu2her.two.leave.you  
:00  
\--Goodbye


End file.
